Mind Versus Machine
by JadedFringe
Summary: Based on an original Star Trek episode. Leoben uses a cylon machine to come between Kara and Lee.
1. Chapter 1

The characters are owned by Ron Moore.

Based on an episode of the original _Star Trek_ series.

Takes place after Season 4.6 – "Faith"

Chapter I

The mottled steel of the Galactica brig was still as cold and dank as the last time he sat here. There was that dripping sound somewhere close, behind one of the walls. Brain-wracking really. Every four seconds - drip, drip, drip, then nothing. Then drip, drip, drip. He found himself waiting for it, focusing on it. It's probably something they did on purpose. To break a prisoner's mind and will. That's the kind of thing humans would think up. God help them.

Leoben moved slowly along the sides of the cell, running his hands along the cool walls. She'd been here not too long ago. He could feel her. Almost smell her with that inexplicable sense of her that made the others look at him with narrow eyes. He didn't understand it himself. But he loved it. Having Kara in his soul gave him a whole other level of living of which the others couldn't even dream. Well, maybe that eight understood. The mother of the new one – Athena she's calling herself. She too has given herself to a human love. But Leoben doubted that even Athena could understand his connection to Kara. Shared dreams. A common vision coming from some common place so very deep within. The deepest place within. Or maybe without. But someplace very, very beyond the limits of this life.

The outside cell door clanged open disrupting Leoben's thoughts. He looked up as he always did searching for Kara. But standing beside the marine guard the face glaring through the bars was new to him. And yet… Ah!

"You're Lee, aren't you? I've seen you in our dreams."

The human stood just outside the bars staring back. Looking Leoben up and down slowly and intensely, as though memorizing every aspect. He finally settled on the cylon's face, his eyes menacingly dark. Almost wild. Leoben shivered before he made himself laugh.

"Will you be okay, sir?" The marine guard's voice was respectful, his eyes intent on Lee's face. Lee just nodded, his focus completely on Leoben.

Man and machine regarded each other for several seconds until the outside door noisily shut again as the marine guard left them alone. Lee broke the silence, finally, his words guttural and very slow.

"I wanted you to see me, Leoben. So that you know who it is that will kill you. Because you won't see me coming before I do. But I want you to know – need you to know – it will be me."

Leoben had died enough times that the idea didn't usually throw him, but even so, he felt himself shrink inwardly at the black hatred emanating from the other man.

"You don't even know me."

"I know enough. You're the sick frakker who tortured Kara – twisting her mind for months."

"Torture?! Never! I love her."

Lee's eyes narrowed to slits. "Liar. I've heard that about you."

"Is it torture when a doctor makes a cut to remove a cancer? Suffering is necessary for people to grasp their destiny. Kara needed to release the unworthy things to which she was clinging. I freed her."

Lee's face contracted in rage. "You destroyed part of her! She never completely came back to us."

Leoben was fascinated at the anguish on Lee's face. It made him feel oddly powerful and he shook his head with wonder.

"But, Lee, she never could have come back to YOU. Because she was never really with you, was she? She, um, married that other fellow. The dull-eyed, athletic one. Taller than you, though. Kara is a bit superficial that way."

The veins on Lee's neck tightened visibly, but the cylon was enjoying his reverie too much to notice. He resumed his walk around the sides of his cell, strumming his fingers over the bars.

Lee had to take a breath to calm himself before he could speak. "I have loved her for as long as I can remember. And she loves me."

The human's voice sounded slightly choked to Leoben. Remorse? Could be useful.

"Love her do you? I've seen her dreams. She runs in her dreams from whatever is killing her, whatever is too much for her. I've seen her struggle to escape her mother's memory. And how she failed that little boy Zak. And you. You, Lee Adama. You've been there in her subconscious causing her more torment than both of them. Did you know that? Did you know that Kara runs from you in her dreams?"

Lee felt the force of the cylon's words creeping past his defenses into his soul. "Kara... I never meant to hurt her."

Leoben snorted with disgust. "You're a lightweight, Junior. And way out of your league. I hope you can hear that without malice because it is really so obvious and has been in front of you for the longest time. Kara Thrace is mighty. Her destiny is much bigger than being wrapped up in the hurt feelings of one puny, little selfish man. I understand you, poor boy, better than you think. She rejected me too, many times. The difference between you and I is, I never gave up. Now, she needs me."

Lee literally had to shake himself to null the effects of the cylon's voice. This is why this frakker has to die. Does this to anyone who gets near him. Especially Kara.

Leoben watched Lee trying to regather his thoughts and he sneered again. This time, Lee barely heard as he watched the cylon making his way around the cell, coming closer, just closer.

"You should have seen us on the Demetrius. She had them bring me to her cell. She was painting there – trying to recreate one of our visions. Took off her jacket so she was waiting for me, her shoulders bare. She wanted me then. Close to her. Knowing I had seen it too. Wanting me to guide her hand. Wanting my touch just under her breast. I can still feel her warmth under my hand. Feel her wanting me, her breath on my –"

Leoben's voice was suddenly choked away by the iron grip that had lashed out through the bars and clutched him around the throat. Lee jerked the cylon up against the steel, one fist in its hair, the other squeezing its throat.

"See, you just cost yourself a few extra days of animation."

Leoben's arms pulled futilely at the vice-like pressure cutting off his air-passage. Lee yanked on the cylon's hair again, smashing its skull against the steel bars.

"I wasn't planning on killing you today, but, you know, just now, I can't think of a good reason to let you suck up one more drop of oxygen –"

The door behind Lee swung open with force, smashing against the wall.

"LEE! What are you doing?!"

Kara stood in the doorway just behind the shocked marine guard. The guard pulled out his weapon aiming it at Lee.

"Mr. Adama, step away from the prisoner!"

Kara shoved the nose of the guard's rifle down to the floor, "Will you cut the crap, you idiot?! You're not going to shoot him!"

The guard sheepishly lowered his weapon as Kara pushed past him and then suddenly jerked Lee away from the bars. Leoben fell to his knees gasping for breath. He skin was almost blue. With hatred, Lee watched the cylon desperately gulp in air, even as he let Kara pull him away. She grabbed Lee by the collar and pulled his face up to look at her.

"Lee, I don't want this. Do you hear me? I need him alive."

Lee's eyes were as clear as they had ever been. He looked deeply into Kara's eyes and spoke calmly.

"He is a cancer, Kara. A mind-frakking, deceitful infection. He feeds off anyone around him – our insecurities, our pain – like a blood-sucking tick fixed right into the heart—"

Kara stilled him with a finger on his lips. "Lee, stop it. You can't wipe away what happened to me this way. Killing Leoben won't win us anything. We have to go forward."

Lee blinked as her words started to penetrate through the fog of his cold rage. Kara's voice was almost a whisper as she held his face in her hands willing him to hear her, "We have to go forward. It's the only way to redeem the past. Do you hear me?"

As with so many times before, Lee didn't understand Kara, but her passion won him over. He nodded dumbly and let her lead him towards the door.

Leoben, massaging his throat watched the drama unfold on the other side of the bars. He barked out a funny sounding laugh. "You're no match for her, junior!"

Lee suddenly lurched out of Kara's arms pushing her into the hallway. He grabbed the sidearm from the marine guard and spiraling quickly fired two shots on either side of the cylon's head. Leoben hit the floor hard and shaking. Lee growled at Leoben, "Remember what I told you, frakker. It's coming."

Lee tossed the gun to the marine guard and left. Leoben, clutching the metal floor felt the bile of his partially digested lunch fill his mouth and erupt down his chest. Panting and choking on his vomit, he shook himself to his knees. "If you insist, Lee. One of us will definitely be dying soon. But it won't be me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"My gods, Lee, have you lost your mind?! That was the kind of thing I used to pull!" Kara shoved against Lee so that he bumped into a stack of supply cartons just outside the brig.

Looking for their old camaraderie, Kara fully expected Lee to shove her back with a grin. He didn't. He just gave her a grim look and turned to walk down the passageway. Kara felt a twang of hurt but made herself follow after him.

"Don't you walk away from me! Especially after I just saved your ass. You could be in the brig yourself right now."

Lee's voice was cold and he didn't falter in his step, "Thanks for saving my ass, Kara."

Kara had to dodge a couple of technicians lugging a heavy cable through the hall. By the time she caught up to Lee she was panting. "Lee, come on. My shift was just over. I was looking for you. Let's get something to eat. Maybe find a bottle…"

"Not hungry. Maybe you can find a new cylon friend to eat with. Do they actually eat?"

Kara grabbed his arm and pulled him to face her. He shook her off.

"Lee, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Cylon allies, Kara? Allies? That's what you bring us back after your two month adventure cruise in search of earth?"

A passing petty-officer took them in with a sidelong glance. Kara gave the guy a fierce look and he looked away fast and scurried off. Kara pulled Lee through the nearest hatch. They found themselves in an observation room now stacked high with rusting viper parts. Kara watched Lee suddenly feigning interest in half of a circuit board. Her sigh was tinged with exhaustion.

"I know it seems crazy, but the rebel cylons are part of our finding earth."

"Cylons are the whole reason we are looking for earth, remember? They nuked the other 6 billion of us? Our homes, our families? Have you forgotten Kara, because I haven't!"

"You said you believed in me, Lee. I need you to believe just a little more."

"I believe in you, Kara. It's the frakking robots you can't ask me to trust! You can't, gods damnit!"

Lee kicked a couple of old shift sticks across the floor. One was heavier than he thought and he hurt his foot. "Ouch." He sounded so much like a little boy, Kara couldn't help laughing at him.

"You are ridiculous. You know that? You've really lost your mind."

Lee limped across the room to look through the large porthole. He narrowly watched her reflection in the glass against the blackness of space beyond. "I hurt my toe."

Kara came up behind him, watching his image in the window too. Her voice was suddenly low and sexy near his ear. "You want me to rub it for you?"

"What if I said, 'yes'?" Would Captain Kara Thrace the Mighty Geo-political Visionary be able to stoop that low?"

Being so close to Lee was as disorienting as ever. Kara pushed her hands up under his sport jacket to run along the shirt underneath. She felt his muscles tighten under her hands and his breath catch. "I'd bend over for you any time."

Lee felt desire surge through his groin. He blew out unsteadily and squeezed his eyes shut. "What are we even doing with this? I need to know –"

Kara dragged her lips against his neck, tasting him and loving the way he trembled slightly at her touch. Her words were muffled against his skin, "It's the end of the world. Nobody knows anything."

Lee tried to summon some kind of argument, but Kara's criminal hands robbed him of his focus as they stroked along his back and pushed across to the front. He felt his nipples tighten as she rubbed across them. Lee shook his head to clear it. His voice was embarrassingly ragged, "Trying to – _gods!_ - to talk seriously to you here, Kara."

Kara spun him around, dizzy with his nearness. She tugged his head towards her lips. "Oh for gods sake Lee! Kiss me now!"

She didn't give him time to object again, just pulled him close, her arms snaking again into the warmth under his jacket. Lee groaned in surrender and quickly found his hand twisting in her hair, holding her in place for his desperate mouth. The kiss grew more intense. Lee grabbed her wrist and dragged it over his groin, pressing her hand hard into him. All on its own, Kara's body bent slightly with a surge of need and her mouth gasped open. Lee sucked her tongue deep between his lips. Hot. Soft. So safe. Then --

"DELEGATE MISTER ADAMA, REPORT TO FLIGHT DECK 3. DELEGATE MISTER ADAMA, YOUR SHUTTLE IS READY FOR DEPARTURE." The nasally voice barked out of a speaker overhead.

Lee reflexively straightened, breaking the kiss, but Kara's arms stayed tight around his neck. She mumbled against his mouth, "Stay a minute. Seems like it's always weeks between visits. Need more of this."

Lee kept kissing her while weakly tugging at her arms. "Three weeks this time. Schedule packed. But Quorum is getting a tour of the base ship. Make sure you get taxi duty."

Kara rubbed her hips against his as she kissed along the line of his jaw. "Didn't get to rub your toe yet."

With a slight moan, Lee expended all his self-control to pull away. He turned towards the door to get his body under control, "I think we've had enough rubbing for today." He looked her straight in the eye, all the kidding gone. "Promise me you will stay away from that sick frakker in the brig."

Kara's eyes flashed in defiance. She put her hands on her hips. "What, Leoben? I can handle him."

Lee took her hand and placed it on his heart. She had to look into his face. "Please Kara. He's dangerous. And I have so many other things to worry about."

Kara saw the genuine concern in his eyes and couldn't keep the game going. "Okay. I won't talk to him any more. " She watched him button up his shirt and straighten his tie. "Gods, we have never had enough time. One of us is always running away."

Lee chuckled and gently ran his hand through the soft strands of her hair, "Next time I fall in love I'm going to be sure not to have an apocalyptic war going on in the background."

Laughing, they walked to the hatch, their hands managing to find each other in the dim light. Kara brought his palm to her lips, "I'd just like the chance to get sick of you, you know?"

Lee kissed the top of her head, "Be careful what you wish for."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tom Zarek stepped tentatively down the ramp of the raptor halting just before the bottom. He wasn't a jumpy guy, but he still had to force himself to put a foot down on the deck of the cylon base ship. He turned to the other six Quorum members behind him on the ramp and tried for a wry chuckle,

"Well, my leg didn't fall off."

The Quorum members laughed nervously. They descended the ramp and huddled in a little group behind Zarek. Each delegate scanned the strange sights of the enemy ship that had so recently declared itself a friend. So many people had died because of vessels like this one. Maybe this one had nuked Picon, or Tauron…

As the raptor pilot, Captain Kara Thrace was the last down the ramp. She had the Leoben model in tow, his hands and feet shackled. "So, as a sign of Colonial good will, you're officially off the hook. Enjoy your stay in robo-ville."

Lt. Athena Agathon appeared from within the bowels of the base ship accompanied by a handful of other delegates. She ushered the new arrivals towards a pulsing red passageway. 'Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. Please feel free to look around the perimeter of the flight deck. We are still waiting for the President's shuttle before our cylon allies will begin this friendship tour."

Bending to unlock Leoben's shackles, Kara murmured under her breath, "Friendship is probably a bit of a leap."

"It isn't a strong enough word for you and me, Kara."

Kara was distracted, scanning the faces of the Quorum party while she yanked the chain off the cylon's legs and shoved him down the ramp. "Look, tinman, I'll call you when I need you. But don't hold your breath."

A booming reverb and blast of pressure announced another raptor pulling onto the flight deck. Kara looked up at it with a half-smile of anticipation. Watching her, Leoben rubbed the circulation back into his wrists. "You've already forgotten how much you need me, Kara. I have been so patient –"

Kara jumped off the ramp and waved him off. "You're back in your home toaster factory. Go find a dusty shelf to park yourself on, okay?"

Leoben felt her dismissal like a piercing sting. He'd convinced himself that Kara and he had crossed an important bridge together on the Demetrius. Then, they'd spent so much time in the Gallactica brig connecting over memories and visions, trying to piece together her destiny. But here she was, right back to common human bigotry. Dismissing him like he meant nothing. Someone else has gotten to her. Leoben felt his heart lurch with jealousy as he watched Kara almost skip over to the other raptor.

The ramp opened on the new raptor and a weary-looking President Roslin emerged. Leoben's eyes filled with loathing as he saw whose arm it was supporting the frail woman down the ramp – that murderous, cocksure, crazy man, Adama junior.

Lee's gaze moved around the deck as he gently assisted President Roslin's steps. A wave of disgust engulfed him as he caught sight of Leoben lurking off to the side. Lee carefully released the President at the bottom of the ramp and watched her move haltingly towards the Quorum group. He stepped to follow her but a hand slipped under his arm.

Kara was suddenly pressed up against him with a soft, lingering kiss. She smiled against his lips, "Where were we?" Her tongue teased at the side of his mouth as it turned up into a smile. Lee pulled back from her slightly, "Kara, I can't. The President --" Kara pushed her face into his neck, "Question authority."

Leoben's fingers curled in jealous tension as he watched Lee's hands slide up Kara's back and pull her in closer against him.

With the hyper-instincts of a viper ace, Apollo could feel the cylon's eyes watching them. Behind Kara's back, Lee made a hand gesture like a gun being fired right at the cylon.

Leoben stepped forward with a surge of hate, but suddenly felt his arm held from behind. Another three model shook his head sternly. "Don't brother. There are bigger things riding on this 'friendship tour.'"

Leoben shook off the other cylon's hold, but nodded, and with one more glance back at Lee and Kara, stepped back into the shadows.

A side hatch opened and Natalie strolled purposefully towards the Quorum group. She nodded at the President. "We are very honored to have your presence here. It is a sign of trust that means more than I can say to my people."

Laura Roslin's eyes betrayed a tinge of suspicion, but she kept her voice neutral. "Thank you, Natalie. The people of the 12 Colonies are eager to accept your hand of friendship."

Natalie gestured towards the pulsating passageway. "We have some refreshments prepared if you are hungry."

Laura, assessed the nervous Quorum members, "I think we are fine to start the tour." She looked back over towards the Raptor where Lee held Starbuck tightly to his chest, her tongue passionately exploring his mouth. "You seem hungry, Mr. Adama?"

Lee jolted away from Kara. His look back at the President was slightly unfocussed, "Um, no Ma'am. I've just eaten." Starbuck burst out in a laugh, turned away and wiped her mouth.

Laura's tone was ironic, but she couldn't hold back a small smile. "Indeed." She turned to Natalie. "Please proceed."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"As with most of the base stars, this ship was fully equipped as an advanced technology medical facility." Natalie paused and waited for the Quorum members to look around the room. Hovering in the back of the group, Starbuck and Athena tried not to look too much like an emergency security contingent. But they were. Just in case.

Tom Zarek peered down into a large cylindrical chamber. "Forgive me for wondering, but why do cylons need hospitals?"

Natalie grimaced, "Always and only one thing," she said quietly.

Starbuck's face paled. Her voice was flat and cold, "Reproductive technology."

Natalie took in Kara with a tinge of remorse, "Yes, Captain." She turned back to Zarek, "It's been an obsession really. To figure out how to breed."

The Delegate from Virgon gestured toward the cylinder chamber, "What the hell is this?"

Natalie shrugged, "An artificial womb. We've pioneered at least seventy models. None of them have been satisfactory –"

President Roslin choked out a question, "Why? Why are you so obsessed with breeding?"

Natalie exhaled and looked out over the now abandoned clinic. Athena stepped forward, "If I may, Madam President."

President Roslin nodded at her.

"It's because it would allow for diversity. Right now, we are trapped in the same few models. But if cylons could breed, there would be infinite varieties of individuals. Just like humans. Cylons can never really be unique persons, until we can reproduce."

Natalie shrugged and nodded. She watched the delegates spread out through the clinic area half afraid to look too closely. There were scores of macabre hybrid fetuses suspended in liquid containers on one large wall. In the center of the room were stirrup tables and tubing. Starbuck stood beside one suddenly frozen and staring fixedly. She was suddenly back there, hearing the desperate whimpers of the women strapped down, seeing the lights on the panels monitoring their every pulse –

"You, okay?" She snapped out of the past to see Lee's eyes boring into her. His concern and love was more palpable then even the feel of his hand on her arm.

Starbuck nodded, but her voice was unsteady, "I'm good."

Natalie watched them, unconsciously gripping her arms. She needed to move this on. "Ladies and gentlemen, if there are no more questions, shall we?" She gestured towards the passageway.

The visitors moved by her one by one their faces pale and disturbed. Starbuck ducked her head in a small alcove separated from the clinic by a glass paneled wall. "I'm almost afraid to ask, but what is this thing for?"

Inside the alcove behind a half wall was a large cabinet topped by an obvious control panel. On the other side of the wall, a secure chair on a platform looked out across the small room. Leather straps were fitted on the chair obviously meant to confine the occupant. Suspended in the ceiling across from the chair, a large glass ball turned slightly around with the currents in the air. Across from the chair, the back wall had a complex series of mirrors that reflected back an infinite prism of images of the ball.

Starbuck plunked down in the chair and curiously stared across at the wall. Lee, Roslin and Athena waited for Natalie's explanation. "We figured out early on that we were going to need human subjects to assist us in our breeding efforts. Unfortunately, the humans that we selected as ideal breeding partners, very often were not attracted to one another."

"Imagine that!" sneered Starbuck, "humans not consenting to be programmed."

"Yes, well, it is a curious phenomenon how consistently humans want to mate with others with whom they are psychologically, intellectually or even physically incompatible."

Lee shook his head with disdain, "So sorry the whole love thing was such an inconvenience for you."

"We needed love. That much we figured out. The breeding wouldn't work without it. So, we spent a lot of time trying to figure out how to make our subjects fall in love. For example, our studies have shown that Captain Thrace would be an ideal breeding partner for Gaius Baltar. But clearly, they would need help overcoming their lack of attraction for each other. This room was part of that."

Lee couldn't keep the snarl out of his voice, "Baltar..."

Kara rolled her eyes.

President Roslin was studying the ball suspended from the ceiling, "You mean through some kind of hypnosis? She put her hand up and spun the ball around.

Natalie ran her hands along the control panel. Her voice was tight. "Yes."

From where she was seated Starbuck emitted a sneer. "That's just frakking idiotic! You'd need more than a glass ball and some mirrors to get me to fall for Baltar."

Natalie focused intently on the brash captain, challenging her from across the room. "We're not idiots, Captain." She flipped a switch and the room was suddenly thrown into semi-darkness. The large ball began to spin and shoot out spears of colored lights which were magnified, fragmented and elongated in the mirrors. Starbuck's head immediately fell back against the chair, her eyes going wide and her pupils dilating.

Natalie spoke to her quietly, "Captain Thrace, your right foot will itch for the next hour."

Her eyes still glued to the wall of mirrors, Kara reached down and started to scratch her foot.

Lee didn't like it one bit. "All right that's enough. Turn it off."

Natalie smiled at him. "Should we stop her itch, Mr. Adama?"

Lee growled, "Turn it off. Now!"

Natalie's hand pressed on a switch, and the lights came on. All eyes looked at Kara whose eyes had dropped off the mirrored wall. She looked up at Natalie, "So how does this crazy thing work?"

Natalie looked at the humans and shrugged. She made her way to the door. "The subject will have no recollection of the hypnosis. They couldn't, could they, or they would resist its effects."

President Roslin stared at Starbuck intently. "Captain, you just experienced it."

Starbuck raised her eyebrow, 'What?" She reached down and pulled her boot off. "Gods. I must have gotten bit by something."

Lee groaned. "Oh no."

Athena laughed and followed the President out the door. "You might have to come back and fix that, Mr. Adama." Kara had her boot back on, "Fix what?" She rubbed her foot against her leg. Lee shook his head. "I'll tell you later. If it doesn't wear off."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Several hours later, the Quorum delegates were all being shuttled back to their various ships. Kara and Lee had managed to slip away from the group and were moving slowly through the base ship's barren corridors trying to put off the inevitable good-bye.

Lee looked at his wrist chronometer and sighed. "I should think about going. Supposed to sit in on a citizen's panel tonight –"

"Wait, no, can't leave yet." Kara bit her lip trying to come up with some excuse to delay. "Did you see the wild com system they have? Works with visual pulses instead of sound circuits. You really have to check it out." Kara tugged his arm towards a small box unit on the wall of the corridor. A rainbow of pulsing lights moved in mesmerizing patterns across its surface.

Lee's face betrayed the trace of a smile, "You already showed me the communications center."

Kara's grip on his arm increased a bit. "Did I? But you really need to try it out." She touched the panel and the lights responded to the pressure by flashing a new pattern of colors. Purple. Brown. Green. "See, cool, huh?"

Lee folded his arms, "Maybe another time. I really have to go."

Kara looked around, making sure they were alone and then moved closer to him. "Um. There's really no rush. Won't be another shuttle before 1400 anyway."

"Really? And why is that?"

Kara looked at him, her eyes showing that same glint as when she had three on a run at triad. "Helo needed to take the President back to Colonial One and stop off at Galactica. He'll be back for you after that."

"Oh, Helo had to take my only possible transport, did he?" Lee's voice was rife with suspicion. He watched her slowly unbutton his sport coat, her whole bearing a study of innocence. Lee shook his head and laughed. "Very impressive."

Kara couldn't help but gloat, "Sometimes, I even amaze myself. " Her hands slid a path up his chest, her mouth kissing along after. "Why are you so anxious to leave me?"

Lee groaned slightly, but straightened and moved his lips just out of her reach. "I'm not. Far from it. I want to marry you."

Kara squeezed her eyes shut and dropped her arms off his shoulders. She moved away from him. "Oh, please, don't start that again."

Lee watched her suddenly become very intent on the comm box. She softly ran her fingers over the lights and the colored patterns reacted to her touch. Pink. Brown. Brown. "I can't, I told you. I don't even know who I am right now."

Lee buttoned his jacket again. He stayed stubbornly silent.

Kara slammed her hand against the box making the lights flash. Red! Orange. Orange.

"It would be beyond insane right now! There's too much else going on, Lee. Remember that old movie line, 'The problems of two little people don't amount to a hill of beans in this old world'? How could we possibly pretend to try and make a normal life?"

Lee reached out and pulled her close so that she had to look in his eyes. "It's the problems of _three_ little people -- and you are pretty much _my_ whole world right now." One of his hands found its way into the silky softness of her hair. "I can't play games any more, Kara. Every time I kiss you, my body makes a promise - to you – to myself. Can't go there if I might lose you again."

Kara sighed and bit her lip. She stared at him, letting herself imagine the future he was proposing for a moment. Then, she shook her head slowly. "How can any of us make promises right now?" As usual, Lee's closeness started to exert its magnetic pull on her. She leaned in to him. "You have to know I love you." She pressed her lips against his throat. "Want you so much. Need you…" She was kissing along his neck, up the side of his face, at the side of his lips. So close…

Lee closed his eyes against the desire she was stirring up in him. He knew he had to pull away, but her mouth was so warm, her hunger for him so hypnotic. But when her mouth gently pressed against his lips, he somehow found the resolve to lurch away. Kara groaned with frustration.

Lee was amazed at how steady his voice sounded while his pulse was raging. "Marry me."

Kara turned away with a half laugh, rubbing her eyes. "Delegate Adama, you are impossible. I thought politicians were supposed to be all about compromise."

Lee nodded. "Well, I'm still new at this. But, you're right. In the interests of meeting you half way, I will consent to serious making out during our engagement."

Kara slugged him half-heartedly. She tucked her arm under his and they made their way down the hall.

_Later..._

It was nearly 1400, and Lee and Kara were working their way towards the flight deck. Somehow, they found themselves back in the medical facility area. Lee grimaced as he watched Kara weirdly drawn towards the wall of failed fetal experiments.

Kara stared up at one of the hybrid cylinders and shivered. "On one of their creepy ships somewhere, some creature with my genes is floating in a jar like that."

Lee followed her line of sight, taking in the shriveled features of the human fetus inside. "Oh gods, Kara. Don't even think it."

"It's hard not to. They took one of my ovaries."

Lee pulled her arm towards the hallway. "Just keep telling yourself that they couldn't get any of these freakish experiments to work."

Kara nodded, then found herself looking over at the hypnosis room. "It seems that some of their experiments worked. They sure had my foot itching for a solid hour."

Lee couldn't keep a laugh out of his voice. "Yeah, I noticed. You really showed a iron-willed resistance there!"

"Laugh it up, flyboy! That thing is powerful."

Lee walked around the ball and snorted. "Some weakness in the female mind, I'm thinking."

Starbuck's eyes flashed. "Okay, that does it! Have a seat, O Great Iron Will!"

Lee looked at his chronometer. "I have to go."

"Ha! You're afraid."

"Am not! Just don't need to prove anything to you. And I really do have to go."

"Oh yeah? Well, I dare you!"

Lee exhaled with exaggerated patience. "What are we, twelve?"

Kara stared at him, her eyes glinting with competition. He gave in and sat himself in the chair. "Oh, alright. But just in case, promise me you won't try and get me to do anything embarrassing."

Kara moved over to study the control panel. Her hands lightly slid over the dials and switches. "Getting you to do something embarrassing is the whole point. But no worries, right? The great Apollo isn't going to let a silly little cylon machine get in his head, right?"

Lee's eyes revealed the tiniest bit of nervousness. "Right….But what do you mean embarrassment is the whole --"

Kara flicked a switch sending the room into darkness. Lee's voice cut off with a gasp as the ball started to spin. In seconds, its eerie colored rays were splashing and twisting across the layered mirrors. Blue. Green. Green.

Kara watched enthralled, as Lee's head stiffened back against the chair. His eyes were riveted to the screen. Kara called out, "Lee, if you can hear me, stick out your tongue."

Slowly, Lee's face took on a goofy expression as his tongue protruded from between his lips. Kara wheezed in delight. "Okay, okay, put it back in your mouth." He did so. Kara laughed harder. "This is too fun." She thought for a second. "Gotta come up with a good suggestion….. Oh yeah, got one."

Barely able to keep from laughing, Kara leaned over the control panel, "Okay Lee. Every time we play triad, if you have two on a run or better, you will say, "I'm thirsty, where's the booze?"

Lee's voice was flat, his eyes boring into the screen. "Two on a run…thirsty. Where's booze?…" Pink. Purple. Brown.

Kara doubled over, clutching her sides. When she could speak again, "And the next time you have a meeting with the President, your feet will get really hot. You will take off your shoes and socks in front of her."

Again, Lee repeated, his feet rising slightly off the ground. "President makes hot feet." Orange. Brown.

Kara's face was suffused with glee. "Okay, that's enough, Flyboy." She moved her hand to the off switch when she suddenly had one last idea. Kara tapped her lip with her finger and then looked around with a hint of guilt. She made up her mind quickly. In a voice shot through with mischief, she leaned back over the control panel and issued another order. "Okay, Mr. Adama. You are suddenly totally hot for Kara Thrace. You are officially giving up on all the questions and doubts. I am the most beautiful woman you have ever seen, and you want me. Now."

Yellow. Red. Red.

Kara laughed as Lee licked his lips. "His voice was full of yearning. "Kara…. so beautiful."

Kara leaned over the panel again, "The next time you see me, you are going to lay on me the hottest kiss of our lives." Lee's eyes remained fixed on the wall of mirrors. As he licked his lips again, Kara rubbed her hands in glee. She flipped off the switch and the lights came up in the room.

Lee instantly sat forward in the chair. "So, are you going to start this thing, or what?"

Kara walked around the control panel and leaned on the wall. "Hi, Lee."

Suddenly, a bolt of desire shot through Lee like a spear. His eyes raked over Kara like he was seeing her for the first time. "Gods Kara, you're so beautiful."

Kara tilted her head at him, enjoying the gag, "No, really?"

Lee crossed the room quickly and reached to touch her face. As his hand connected with her skin, another bolt of fire surged through his groin. "Oh gods," he groaned. "Have to kiss you."

Kara's expression had lost all trace of humor. She licked her lips and turned her head into his shaking palm,. Her voice was suddenly low and sultry. "Go for it, baby."

Lee was on her in seconds, one hand in her hair, one urgently moving down her back. He yanked her tightly up against him as his lips caressed hers, enthralled by her warmth and softness. His hand moved around to cup her face as he sucked her lower lip into his mouth. Kara felt his tongue probing demandingly at her lips. She opened to him and he plunged his tongue deep inside. Kara melted into his arms very happy with where this was going.

Just then, she felt a quick prick in her side and everything went dark.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Oh gods. Head feels so heavy. Can't breathe. _

As the blackness receded, Kara's first clear impression was of the tight gag nearly cutting off her air supply. With growing panic, she strained against the rigid bonds cutting into her arms. The side of her face felt sore where it lay against the hard metal floor. _What happened? Where am I?_ She lifted her head slightly, confused by the unnatural view she had of a pair of canvas loafers padding towards her face. She jerked away, the fear tightening her throat and constricting her breathing even more. Her stomach turned with a wave of nausea and she felt herself alternately gasping and choking.

"Calm down, my dearest. Calm, calm." _Leoben._ Kara tried in vain to pull back from the cylon's clammy hand against her cheek. "You'll be able to breathe fine through your nose if you just calm down."

Kara's vision was blurry from whatever drug Leoben had given her, but gradually she could make out the presence of a huge crystal ball swinging overhead. _The hypnosis room._ _I was with -– Where's Lee?!_

Kara's mind snapped into sharper focus and she dragged herself to a sitting position. She scanned the room, trying to blink away the fog at the edges of her sight.

In the chair across the room, Lee was strapped in, his head down against his chest. He wasn't moving. Seeing him, Kara growled with fury, and swung her bound legs in a vicious arc towards Leoben. She succeeded in knocking the cylon backward into the control panel.

Leoben's shoulder banged against the side of the unit and his knee cracked onto the floor. "Ughh…" Rising slowly, he winced against the pain, and took a few seconds to steady himself. Kara watched him take two steps closer to loom above her. His face had that menacing quality she hadn't seen on him for a while. It hearkened back to the worst days on New Caprica. A shiver passed through her and she shrunk away from him slightly.

Leoben shook his head and rubbed his shoulder. "That was a mistake, my dearest. And he'll pay for it. I think that will make a bigger impression on you." Leoben walked over to Lee and considered the unconscious man with an air of detachment. "I need you to respect me a bit more than that."

Suddenly, Leoben grabbed Lee's collar with one hand and jerked him upright. With his powerful other hand, the machine viciously slapped Lee across the face. Lee groaned and started to come to. Another slap! Lee's eyes flickered open. Recognition of Leoben barely flashed across his face when the hand, now a fist, caught him brutally on his throat. Lee's head snapped back, his choking breaths came out in gasps against the pain.

Kara whimpered, and rolled towards the wall trying in vain to push herself to her feet.

Leoben turned slightly and watched her curiously. Her eyes betrayed an intensity of feeling he had never seen before. Could this be the same woman who had assumed a dull, doll-like posture with him on New Caprica? All his efforts to show her his love, and she gave him nothing back but listlessness and apathy. Right up until she would plunge a sharp object into his chest.

The cylon whirled back towards Lee with a look of pure hatred. He grabbed the other man's hair, raised his own knee and slammed Lee's head hard against it. Lee made a tortured cry, his arms pulling hard against the straps confining him to the chair.

Kara's eye squeezed tight instinctively. As Lee's groans subsided, she forced herself to open her eyes and regarded Leoben with shades of real fear behind her eyes. He was mostly still a mystery to her, but she knew his fanaticism made him implacable, beyond reason or compassion.

Leoben had released Lee's hair and was flexing his fist while his breathing steadied. "I've been trying to think up a way to get rid of Junior here. He has been a bad influence on you, Kara."

Kara shook her head vigorously back and forth. Her protests came out as incoherent against the gag. She banged her head against the wall in frustration.

Leoben shot one of his hesitant smiles back at Kara. "Oh, I'm not going to kill him. Although chances are, you're going to wish I had." The cylon moved over to the control panel and was musing over the dials. "Just need to help you shake free of him. To see how unworthy he is of you. You actually gave me the idea yourself. That little game you were playing just now."

Lee was still shaking off the effects of the drugs and the blows. He finally spotted Kara bound on the floor and he surged against the straps again. His voice was slightly thick, "You twisted mother-frakker –"

Leoben strolled over to him, "Don't push me, Junior. After your vicious threats, any thing I do to you would be acceptable self-defense. Going to kill me, were you?"

Lee snarled, "Nothing can stop that now."

The cylon grinned darkly and then let loose with another brutal series of backhanded slaps on Lee's face. Lee tried to turn his head away from the super-human blows, his head slamming back helplessly against the seat.

Horrified tears gushed out of Kara's eyes.

Lee spat blood out on the floor. "Okay, okay. What do you want?"

"Actually Mister Adama, it's all going to be about what you want. You are going to want Kara Thrace. I mean really want her. _Really." _Leoben looked over at Kara and winked. A deep gurgle of amusement issued from his chest.

Lee's look of anger and confusion fled as Leoben threw the switch turning on the hypnosis ball. The lights dimmed the room into semi-darkness as Lee's expression glazed over, his eyes riveted to the screen.

Leoben chuckled again, "Too easy. He's pathetic really. What do you see in him?" His eyes continued to scan the control panel. He tweaked one dial and a new series of laser lights shot off the ball and were reflected against the mirrors. Lee's jaw dropped and he leaned forward slightly.

The cylon was droning on in that way it always did. Even in her terror, Kara found it utterly annoying. _Gods, don't you ever shut up?_

"Dearest Kara, your destiny forbids that you have any one in your heart but me. This thing between you and Junior has to go away. But no one ever takes anything from Starbuck, eh? I need you to end it. Going to make you doubt him. You're going to wonder every time he comes near you, if it is really love for you, or the simple fact that he is a weak-minded specimen who couldn't resist a silly cylon toy. You'll feel pity for him at first. But, I know you, eventually, it will turn to disgust. You'll hate him for his weakness. You'll hate him for needing you."

Kara had stopped her thrashing and was watching Leoben with unnatural calm. She would kill him herself whenever they got through this. She would kill him.

Leoben turned back to Lee. "So, Lee, can you hear me? Nod your head if you can."

The veins in Lee's neck throbbed noticeably. Somewhere inside he was fighting the draw of the whirling ball on his consciousness. His head trembled as it strained forward in a torturous nod.

"A little ambivalence, I see. I think we need some more focus here." Leoben brushed his hand over the control panel until he found a pulsing dial. He turned it a few degrees and the ball started to spin much faster. Lee's body arched as straight as an arrow and a slight groan came from his lips. Leoben giggled. "That's it. Now Lee, nod your head if you can hear me."

Lee's head jerked up and down sharply.

Leoben looked back down at the control panel. "That's better. Lee, you love Kara Thrace, don't you?"

Sweat appeared on Lee's forehead. His voice was low and tight. "Love Kara. So much."

Kara had a really bad feeling about this. But somewhere deep inside she felt a thrill. _Lee loves me. Even deep in his subconscious. Okay…._

Leoben continued. "And you have been fighting your love for her haven't you? You can't be sure she really wants you."

In answer, Lee's left hand balled up into a fist.

"But no more. The truth is, your passion for her Kara has become too strong. You can't fight it anymore. You won't fight it anymore."

Lee's eyes were transfixed, a slight smile of relief appeared at his lips. "No more."

The glass ball was relentless in its turning. Kara watched its spinning reflected in Lee's eyes which were unnaturally wide. His whole soul seemed bared to the rumbling machine. _Damn cylons. Will it ever be enough?_

The cylon walked over to Kara and knelt on the floor. He took both sides of her face in his hands and stared deeply into her eyes. Kara was helpless to escape his grip, and after what he did to Lee the last time, she was afraid to. Leoben spoke to Lee while gazing at Kara. "The truth is, your desire for her is consuming you. It's deep and constant."

Lee's head nodded slowly, mesmerized. The lasers pulsed red, red, red.

Leoben bent his head down and ran his lips along Kara's face. He lapped at the tears that had squeezed out of her eyes. Kara couldn't help herself. She kicked hard at him and jerked her head from his grasp.

Leoben sighed and sniffed the clump of her hair yanked from the roots that was tangled around his fingers. He stared at her almost reflectively. Then, he shook his head, straightened and walked over to Lee. He leaned close to the other man's ears, his voice revealing a new and darker quality. "You love for Kara is an obsession with you. You want Kara Thrace the way you have never wanted any other woman. The way you have never wanted anything. It's a consuming fire in you, an agonized passion and painful longing. You don't care about anything else. Can't focus on anything else. It's killing you to be apart from her."

Lee started moaning with longing. Tears appeared in his eyes.

Watching from the floor, Kara shook her head in horror. _Oh, Lee. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault._

"Your hunger for Kara is insatiable. You need her smooth skin under your hands. Her warm soft lips. The taste of her. As soon as you see her, you need her desperately. To touch her everywhere. Your arms ache to hold her. To take her completely."

Lee's voice was strained, his body tensing with arousal, "Please…. Gods, Kara!"

Leoben laughed. He looked over at Kara with feigned compassion. "Do you see how simple-minded this fool is? So unworthy of you, Kara. A few spins of this ball and he is nothing but a puppy in heat. You'll be peeling him off you very soon. You'll run every time you see him coming. Wish I could stick around to see it. Write me about it, wont you?"

Kara growled through her gag. "I. Kill. You."

Leoben shook his head at her, and then jacked the intensity dial as far as it could go. The round ball began spinning at a dizzying rate, the mechanical wheels could be heard grinding overhead. Lee's body stiffened with a terrifying rigidity. The sweat poured off his face and soaked his shirt. He was moaning and clearly in pain.

The cylon's words kept coming. "Your lust for Kara consumes you, Lee. Your loins are burning with fire, and the only thing to cool them is Kara. Fire, Lee. Burning you. If you don't have her, you will die."

Lee began to shake against the over-whelming pressure. His breath was deep and ragged. "Kara! Oh, gods, Kara!

Kara was shaking, tears rolling down her cheeks. _No, no, Lee, fight it._

Leoben turned the intensity dial down slightly. The tenure of his voice changed to sadness. "But, oh no. Kara doesn't want you. You don't please her. You are losing her. You need to work harder to make her want you. Oh dear, Kara loves another man."

Lee started pulling against his restraints, "No, no, mine!"

"He is taking her away from you."

"Kara! Don't leave me. Need you!"

Leoben''s voice took on a low growl filled with hate. "You'll have to kill him, Adama. Any man who comes between you and Kara. Your jealousy will consume you! You will kill him."

Lee's growl was feral and low, "Kill him. I will –"

Again Leoben twisted the dial into top intensity. Lee's body jerked until he screamed.

Kara squeezed her eyes shut, pressing her head down onto her lap.

Finally, Lee's body and mind couldn't take the pressure any more and with one more frenzied surge against his bonds, he blacked out, his body going limp in the chair.

With a dark laugh, Leoben turned off the machine finally. He crouched down near Kara and brushed her hair from her face. He leaned forward to kiss her but she lurched away from him.

Leoben sighed. "I have to leave you for awhile. Heading back to the other cylons, you see. This rebellion thing never meant anything to me. It was always just about you, my dearest. I'll be back before too long. You'll appreciate me more then."

Leoben turned back to the hypnosis machine control panel. "Just one more thing to do." He removed a side panel from the machine, revealing an impossibly intricate structure of wires and circuits. Leoben reached in and ripped out the wires. He yanked out the circuit boards and smashed them on the ground. The machine burst into flame as its circuitry was exposed. Smoke filled the room, making it harder for Kara to breathe.

Her breaths got shallower and shallower as the blackness closed in. Her last sight was Leoben looking deep into her eyes. "Have fun, Kara." Then, she blacked out.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as Kara stirred, Admiral Adama jerked awake from his place by her bed. He had her hand in his in a second and touched her cheek tenderly. She blinked up at him and then dragged her other hand up to rub her eye. He watched her gradually focus on his face. "Welcome back."

"Where am I?"

"Life Station. When you and Lee didn't show up to meet the raptor transport, Helo went looking for you. Good thing too. Half the cylon clinic was going up in flames. How do you feel?"

"Dizzy." Kara sat up and edged her legs over the side of the bed. Then, she jolted suddenly grabbing the Admiral's arm. "Lee. Is he okay?"

"Cottle says he's going to be fine. Didn't inhale as much smoke as you. He was across the room from the control unit."

Kara looked around the medical center warily. "Where is he?"

Adama watched Kara curiously. He knew something was up. "He just went back to my quarters a few minutes ago. To shower. What happened to you two? He said you were talking and then he must have blacked out. He has bruises all over his face and neck. Did the machine blow up or something?"

"That frakking Leoben model. Oh gods. I have to get to Lee. He might be – well – Leoben may have really frakked up his head."

Adama shrugged, "He seemed fine."

Kara lifted her uniform jacket off the end of the bed, her face obscured from the Admiral. "Did he happen to see me before he left?"

Adama thought for a minute. "Don't think so. No actually, I remember now. He was just outside your curtain but then he had to leave to take a call from the President. She wanted to make sure he was okay. What is it anyway? What happened Kara?"

Kara was intent on buttoning up her jacket. _There's no point in relating the humiliating details if it doesn't come to anything._ "Sir, we need to track down Leoben. He was going to try and escape back to the other cylons. He could lead them back to us." She took a step away from the bed slowly and then felt a wave of nausea. She steadied herself against the Admiral's arm. "And besides, I have to kill him."

The Admiral looked at her with confusion. "Kill him? What did he do?"

Kara shook her head as the memories flooded back to her mind. "They had this machine in the clinic. Some kind of crazy hypnotic thing. The Leoben had Lee – well – he turned the dials way up and kept suggesting that Lee…" The cylon's dark gurgling was suddenly in her mind again.

_"You want Kara Thrace, so very, very much. You want her the way you have never wanted any other woman. It's a consuming fire in you, a deep passion and longing…. You can't think of anything else."_

Kara shivered in disgust. She looked up to see the Admiral's face strained with fear. She cleared her throat. "Can I just say Leoben is bad? Really bad. He's the one who put the bruises on Lee's face."

The Admiral nodded to a marine guard standing conveniently nearby. "Freeze all transports leaving from the cylon ship. Send a team to isolate all the Leoben models and keep them under guard till we find the one responsible."

The guard saluted and disappeared quickly down the corridor.

Kara exhaled with determination and then turned towards the hallway. "I need to see Lee now."

BSG --BSG --BSG--BSG --BSG--BSG

Lee had just finished a shower in his father's quarters. He wrapped a towel around his waist and found a razor in the cabinet over the sink. He quickly lathered on shaving cream intent on getting back to Life Station before Kara woke up.

As soon as he thought of her, Lee felt his insides flip. _Beautiful Kara. Have to see her. Have to touch her. Love her so very much. More than I've ever loved anyone._

The intensity of the thoughts took him by surprise. He had rarely allowed himself to be quite that, well, overt, before. And certainly not lately. There wasn't any point to it. She seemed to have no intention to put them both out of their misery and marry him any time soon. _I love her. So much. I need her. _ He was shocked to find his heart rate speeding up as he thought of her. _My gods, Kara!_ Lee almost slapped himself. "Snap out of it, Adama." He started to shave but in a few seconds the thoughts were back. _Need to feel her skin. Need to stroke her softness. Hear her whimper from my touch._ Lee felt a pulse like fire surge through his groin. He gasped at the burning sensation and dropped the razor into the sink.

"What is wrong with me? It's like I'm fifteen years old again. What's next, acne?"

Lee splashed cold water on his face and upper body and despite the intense arousal taking hold of him, forced himself to focus on a presentation he had to give at the Quorum the next morning. "Good morning ladies and gentlemen. I'm very pleased to - _oh gods_! - share with you the long-awaited results of our life-support survey about trace mercury levels in the fleet water reserves."

He picked up his razor and with a shaking hand continued shaving.

BSG--BSG--BSG--BSG--BSG--BSG

Kara and the Admiral had walked mostly in silence to just outside the CO's hatch. Kara was preoccupied with her own worries. _Now if Lee is caught up in this hypnosis thing, you have to resist him. It wouldn't be him. He wouldn't be choosing freely...But maybe I can let him kiss me just a little bit before I set him straight._ Kara felt the muscles down there clench as her face reddened slightly. _Kara Thrace you are going straight to Hades._ Bill Adama heard her gulp audibly and he looked over at her curiously.

Aware of his gaze, Kara shook off her train of thought and focused intently on the door in front of them. She watched the Admiral type in his security code and then reach for the handle. _Better to see him alone first. Have to assess how much damage, if any, Leoben has done._ Kara almost lunged in front of her commanding officer. "Admiral, I hate to ask, but could you give us some time -- alone?"

The Admiral considered her with narrow eyes. He knew she wasn't telling him everything there was to know, but he also knew she loved him and his son more than herself. If Kara was keeping her cards close, she had a reason. "Okay, kiddo. I'll be in CIC. Call me if you need me."

He turned to leave, but Kara stopped him, a light pressure on his arm. Um, sir?"

"What is it, Captain?"

"Probably a good idea to get Anders off Galactica right now. "

"Do I get to know why?"

"Eventually. Maybe. It's really just a precaution, but…Can you just trust me on this for now?"

"I don't like these games, Captain." He considered her for a few seconds. She waited, her eyes not meeting his. Finally, he sighed in surrender and nodded. "We just found a new planetary network in the next solar system. I will have Colonel Tigh put Lt. Anders on recon duty."

Kara sighed with relief. "Thanks." She waited until he walked away. Then, she knocked lightly against the hatch and pulled the door open.

BSG--BSG--BSG--BSG--BSG--BSG--BSG

Lee had managed to finish shaving, and only had a few cuts from when the strange intense thoughts of Kara had interjected themselves into his thoughts. He was certain he was going to have to rwork his QUorum presentation as what he had in his head was now so weirdly charged with erotic images of Kara. As he examined one of the nicks on his neck in the mirror he shook his head, "I have got to get laid and soon."

Just then, there was a slight knock at the door. Still in the towel, Lee looked up to see Kara slide into the outer room. He stepped out of the bathroom and smiled at her.

Kara exhaled in relief. He seemed normal.

She dogged the hatch and then took a step towards him tentatively. Suddenly, Lee's whole expression changed. He looked at her like he was seeing her for the first time. Kara bit her lower lip. It struck him as the sexiest thing he had ever seen. He stared at her completely transfixed. "Kara."

"_Now Lee, you love Kara Thrace so much…_ _As soon as you see her, you need her desperately."_

Kara eyed him nervously. "Hi Lee. How are you feel—"

Before the question was out, he had launched himself at her. Lee had her in his arms in a heartbeat and was covering her face and hair with kisses.

"Oh no," Kara groaned, even as she felt his warm mouth pressing against her lips.

"Kara, you're so beautiful." Lee's hands were everywhere on her body as his mouth forced hers open under his. For a few seconds, Kara just sank into the sensations. _I mean, how bad could this really be? _Then, in her mind's eye she saw Leoben's face hovering with dark glee and she pushed Lee back. "Lee, this isn't you. You've been hyp--"

Lee cut her off with a long, sensuous kiss. "I've been a fool. Fighting it so long. No more." He swung his leg out and around hers trapping Kara tightly against him. She grunted and staring down at her he laughed deep in his chest. "Mine. Wanted you so long." Then, he lowered his mouth on hers again, hard, hot, unyielding. He was drinking her in like a man dying of thirst. Kara pushed her slight feelings of guilt to the back of her mind as warmth throbbed in her core. _"We'll fix this eventually. But right now – gods! - " _One of his hands moved to her head holding her just where he needed her. The other hand was working at the buttons on her jacket.

_"You have to feel her smooth skin under your hands. Her warm soft lips. The taste of her.…To touch her everywhere. Your arms ache to hold her."_

Another surge of fire ripped through Lee's groin. He raised his head only to sear her neck with his hot seeking lips. "Kara, my gods. I have to touch you. Have to feel you. What you do to me!"

He pulled her against him practically lifting her off the ground. His hips pressed against her, rubbing her center urgently and he made a harsh, tortured sound. Kara felt herself suddenly very wet and needy. She summoned all her strength and pushed him away.

"No, Lee, this isn't real."

Lee's eyes were clouded with a haze of desire. He was panting and confused.

_"But, oh no. Kara doesn't want you. You don't please her. You are losing her."_

Lee surged towards Kara again, overcome with need, his whole body surrounding her, pressing hard against her. "Please, Kara. Need you now. Don't push me away!" His mouth descended on hers again.

Kara found his passion was almost irresistible. Her resolve weakening, she still managed to twist her head away from him. The movement sent his mouth crashing into the pillowy softness of her breast. Kara gasped against her own desire for him and the sound sent a charge of lust through Lee. He urgently sucked the tender mound through her tanks making her groan again. He dragged her down with him to his knees as he felt himself grow impossibly harder.

"Need to touch you!" Lee ripped the towel off his waist and plunged his erection hard against her center. Even through the clothes she still had on, her whole body responded and she found herself gripping his hips against her, her own need matching his. "Gods, I'm such a sick frak," she thought, wanting him even this way.

Kara felt herself surrender when Lee ripped her tanks off her body and attached his mouth to one of her nipples. He sucked hard before rubbing the rough surface of tongue urgently back and forth over the oh so tender peak. Kara cried out as the pain-pleasure jolted through her like an electric current. _Why fight it? This was, after all, the man she wanted more than anything. _Back and forth. The roughness torturing her so good_. We're meant to be together and he was so - Shit! Shit! Shit! - out of his mind right now. Gods only know what harm it would do to him - oh stop! don't! oh, don't stop! - if she denied him. Leoben said he would – ah, frak! - die. _Kara decided they could talk it out later. For the moment she was focused on kicking off her boots while Lee tried to swallow her breast.

_"You need her. You need to possess her completely… Your loins are burning with fire, and the only thing to cool them is Kara."_

Lee was out of his mind, rubbing his stiff shaft against her harder and harder, his mouth moving to cover her other nipple. "Have to be inside you. Burning like a fire." Kara fought against her own orgasm, as she struggled to remove her uniform pants. "Lee, help me here." Lee's eyes were squeezed shut, his hands surging into the back of her pants, pumping her against his hips, dragging her legs wider to insert himself closer, harder. "Can't stop. Too hot."

The feel of his hands clenching her pounding relentlessly against her center was finally too much for her. Kara came in an explosion as the pressure broke her. She gripped his bare shoulders as the shocks of pleasure rocked through her. Her eyes squeezed shut and her whole body was tensed for gods knew how long. As her panting gradually subsided, she was only dimly aware of Lee dragging down her pants and underwear, his tongue licking feverishly up and down her neck. She was about to mount one more feeble protest when he pulled her head back by her hair, and plunged his tongue deep into her mouth. They fell back on the floor and she felt his rough hands spreading her legs under him. He gasped out the words, "Need all of you, now!"

"It's okay, Lee, I know. I want you –"

Lee slammed into her with an ecstatic groan. Kara cried out at the force of his invasion. She had no time to recover before he withdrew and slammed into her again, and held himself there with an intensity of relief that she had never seen before. Gods, he was too hot, too hard, too big. Kara's back arched off the floor as he withdrew again. Her hands were suddenly over her head gripping the front of the sofa as she tensed for his next assault of her body. Lee crawled to his knees, his hands fixing her hips with an iron grip.

"_Have to take her hard and fast …To possess her completely … You need her! You need her!"_

Lee made a feral sound as he surged into her again and again. She was too tight but he kept pushing in deeper, faster and faster, desperately pursuing release but nowhere near it yet.

Kara's hips were bucking uncontrollably with each powerful thrust. It was almost too much. "Gods, oh gods, please…" But Lee needed deeper. He pulled out of her and flipped her on her stomach. His arm pulled her ass up towards his hips while his hand pushed her head into the rough carpet. She could only hear his loud, erratic breaths as he jabbed his pulsing penis into her clit, her folds, seeking her entrance. Then he found it as his head slipped inside. Kara moaned as the possessed man yanked her hips upward and shoved himself in to the hilt hitting her in a still deeper spot and tricking off another crashing orgasm. The pleasure was so intense, Kara almost blacked out. She was barely aware of Lee continuing to pound into her. Time seemed to stop as it went on until, she felt him quivering inside her and her inner muscles clamped around him hard. Lee cried out and rammed into her one more time before the quakes of his own release consumed him. She felt him fall against her back, pulsing and jerking inside her in hot streams, and it set her off again in a spiral of unbearable sensation. Unsteadily, they both sank to the floor, gasping for breath, hearts racing out of control.

Lee finally rolled towards her, his face drenched in sweat. His breathing was still hard and unsteady. "Frak Kara, what in holy Hades was that?"

Kara laughed through her gasps. "That was the benefits of cylon technology, baby. Let's just say those little mother-frakkers haven't been a complete loss."


End file.
